


Can't Help It (The Girl Can't Help It)

by ditlit



Series: The girl can't help it [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditlit/pseuds/ditlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis meets one of her 'if you could have dinner with any three people (dead or alive)' she never thought would be possible until her boss hit a Norse God with a SUV, which then led to her becoming involved in a world where Superheroes actually exist. However, this first meeting doesn't go as planned...</p>
<p>A short story about when Darcy met Captain America and how Jane was going to have a field day with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It (The Girl Can't Help It)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes as this is un-beta'd and written at midnight. Also any discrepancies or spelling errors as I'm Australian and I've not quite got the hang of 'Americanisms'.

Darcy Lewis was just about to slide into her warm and comfortable bed when there was a knock on her door. Considering she lived in the highly exclusive Stark Towers, had yet to meet half her neighbours due to their being away on a rescue mission and it was 1am, there were very few people who would be knocking at her door. 

Actually, really only one person, since the only person who was left living in this building who would knock on her door was her BFF, her former boss, Jane Foster. Jane’s boyfriend Thor, would just shout her name and barge in due to his being a Prince of Asgaard and not understanding human niceties. As this was the case, she seriously considered whether to open the door or to ignore the knocking when it happened again. With one final longing look at her new bed, she stomped over to the door to her apartment. She yanked her door open to find someone who was not Jane. 

In fact, it was someone completely not Jane at all. It was one of the hottest men she’d ever seen. Suddenly Darcy was aware that she was in her pyjamas, without her makeup and wearing her mouth guard. All she could think was, thank God she was at least wearing her slightly sexy nightgown she bought when she went away with her ex-boyfriend for a weekend. She could see he was taken aback to find her in her nightgown as well. He blushed bright red. 

“Oh – er, I’m sorry ma’am. I didn’t, um, mean to, uh, disturb you.” He stuttered awkwardly. Darcy opened her mouth to let him know he was welcome to disturb her at anytime when she remembered her mouthguard made it hard to talk. So she held up her finger to let him know to wait a minute. She left him at her door to walk quickly to her bathroom and she detached her mouthguard from her teeth and put it in her case and hurried back to the Adonis at her door.

“Sorry about that – mouthguards – they’re a bitch to talk with.” Darcy apologised. She figured she was not being seen at her best so she might as well get over it and roll with the punches. It wasn’t as if a gorgeous specimen like him was going to be romantically interested in her anyway. “How can I help you? I’m Darcy Lewis by the way. I used to be Jane Foster’s intern and I’ve been tapped to help Pepper with wrangling Tony.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’ve forgotten to introduce myself. I’m Steve Rogers.” The hot piece of ass introduced himself to Darcy. Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers - why did that name sound familiar? Darcy mused as he continued talking. “I’m sorry to disturb you so late, but I’m trying to get a hold of Thor and he mentioned earlier that he was planning on taking his Jane out for the night. Jarvis mentioned that you might be able to help locate them as Thor is needed for a mission.”

“Holy crap! You’re Captain America! Excuse me while I go Fan Girl over you for a moment!” Darcy suddenly realised who was at her door. “Pepper mentioned that you lived here, but I never thought I’d get to meet you at my door! This is all a bit surreal. You know I wrote my Honours thesis on you – well actually about the role Captain America played in World War 2 and the propaganda of the government relying on the fact that you were by all accounts a stand up guy.” Darcy knew she was rambling – but she found she couldn’t stop her mouth. Her brain to mouth filter was completely off. 

“Err – okay.” Steve Rogers – or rather, Captain America – was visibly taken aback. Darcy was instantly regretful. This was not how she wanted to meet her favourite historical figure. It was supposed to be in a professional setting, with her wearing her fantastically slimming and booty hugging pencil skirt, with her favourite lipstick and brand new stiletto heels. She wasn’t supposed to gush or get verbal diarrhoea and completely embarrass herself. She immediately slapped her right hand to her face.

“I am so sorry. I told Pepper to warn you, but of course you’re only just back so she wouldn’t have had time. I did tell her that this would happen if I met you unexpectedly. Please don’t tell Tony – he was already upset that I didn’t write about him in my thesis. Or get flustered when I met him for the first time – but really, he is Tony Stark and when you’ve seen images of him naked on YouTube, he really can’t overwhelm you. Whereas when you meet one of the three people dead or alive you’d choose for your dinner party when you thought it would be impossible it’s really hard not to get flustered. And I’m rambling again. So Thor?” Darcy gestured to Steve to come in as she retreated further into her apartment to find her cell phone. “Apologies for the mess, but I just moved in today and I have yet to finish unpacking. Everything is a bit all over the place as I’m still finding places to put everything and not all my stuff has arrived from Culver.” 

Se found Jane’s number in her cell and held her phone to her ear as she surreptitiously watched Captain America out of the corner of her eyes. He stood ram-rod straight in the middle of her living room slash dining area surveying the disaster zone he had entered. He was obviously uncomfortable, but she didn’t know whether it was because of her rambling or the disaster of her home or the fact that she was looking slightly manic. Finally Jane answered her phone.

“Jane, I have Captain America in my home – yes I did embarrass myself infront of him - ” Darcy turned to face Steve Rogers and made a grimacing face at him. “Jane says to say sorry for my embarrassing you, she didn’t think you’d be back for another day or two otherwise she would have prepared me better.” Really Jane was a great friend most of the time. She was just dreadful at taking care of herself when she was working on a project, which was why she needed an intern to make sure she had food. 

“Anyway Jane, apparently Thor is needed and Cap here is looking for him. So where are you and how quick can you make it back to Stark Tower?” Darcy nodded several times as Jane explained they were at Coney Island and they could be back soon. Darcy looked back at Steve Rogers (she couldn’t think of him without thinking both his first and last name) and mouthed Coney Island at him.

“Coney Island?” He questioned. His voice smooth and sexy, it gave her shivers. Darcy nodded and he smiled. It nearly took her breath away. “Thank you Miss Lewis. If you could let Dr. Foster know that we’ll send transport for her and Thor so if she could remain at Coney Island we will collect her.” Darcy nodded and relayed the information back to Jane. She could hear Thor’s booming laughter in the background. She hung up. Then just stared.

“Well I’d best be off.” Captain America was now all awkward again. Darcy turned to face him. He looked at her and immediately blushed bright red and looked down to the floor. Darcy didn’t know what happened, but it was an awkward situation so she led him to the door. 

“Well it was nice to meet you Captain. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my rambling. Hopefully we can meet again soon under better circumstances.” Darcy said as she held her hand out to shake his hand. After a moment where Steve Rogers was unable to look at her, making no move to shake her offered hand, she dropped her hand uncomfortably. “Well goodbye.” She muttered, a little bit stung by his rudeness.

“Er – goodbye,” he murmured, fleeing down the hallway. 

Darcy shut her door and looked down as her nightgown got caught on her side table that held her keys and other miscellaneous items only to be instantaneously mortified. At some point, her nightgown that was low cut and somewhat flimsy, had twisted and her nipple piercing had caught the part that normally covered her left breast and therefore had her flashing Captain America her left breast!

All Darcy could do was sink down to the ground in the middle of her living room in mortification and cover her face with her hands. She would never be able to look the Captain in the eyes again. No wonder he left in a hurry. 

Jane was going to have a field day with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be continued as a multi-chapter or just be a one-shot in the Darcy/Steve universe I'm mentally creating.
> 
> Also - this has actually happened to me in a flimsy nightie and with a cute neighbour, so if anyone thinks that you would feel this being caught by your nipple piercing - you don't always. I went around the house for five minutes before it was awkwardly pointed out to me by said cute neighbour!


End file.
